Home Sweet Kenji
by Yumi Night
Summary: Kenji and Uriko are getting hitched! Will they or can they last? Read and review please! Chapter 4's up Uriko runs away only to meet a Kenji clone under Master Bakuryu's control. Kenji x Uriko
1. Making it Through

Home Sweet Kenji:  
  
Chapter 1: Making It Through  
  
By: Yumi Night  
  
A/N: [Disclaimers] I do not own Kenji, Bakuryu, Uriko, Yugo, or any other BR character! They all belong to Hudson!  
  
Well first of all, I would like to say hi! I'm new to FF.net's BR section! But I did have previous writing experiences too! ^_^ Well, this fic is a Keniko one, I really love that pairing. I also put in a bit of Yulice. Umm, nothing much to say at the moment except read, review, and enjoy everyone!  
  
P.S.  
  
Oh yeah! Which reminds me... 'blah blah blah'- thought, "blah blah blah" - speech, BLAH BLAH BLAH - loud voice, thank you!  
  
***  
  
'This is just great. How the heck am I supposed to put this thing on???' Kenji silently scowled as he tried in vain to fix his bow tie. He and Uriko had been going steady for almost a year now before he finally decided to tie the knot. The only problem now was the fact that he couldn't tie THIS particular one properly. He was just in the middle of shredding the blasted piece of cloth when Yugo entered the changing room.  
  
"Having trouble?" Yugo mused, grinning from ear to ear. He went over to the enraged teen and began to help with the knot Kenji had been trying to perfect for the last hour.  
  
"Plenty." Came the rather sour reply.  
  
"Nerves?" Yugo had just finished tying the last of a knot.  
  
Kenji paused at that particular question. Nerves? What a joke! He'd been faced with a lot more than this before. Why should he be nervous? Though this was after all the first and the last time he'd ever be getting married. Hopefully, that is...  
  
Yugo stared at his silent sibling and patted him on the back comfortingly and left him there to finish dressing.  
  
"Thanks..." Kenji muttered to no one as he heard Yugo leave behind him, only to hear someone else approaching him with pretended stealth. "What now?"  
  
"Aww, you're no fun!" Came the cheerful but disappointed reply. He looked back to see a familiar kitty standing a few paces near the door. She placed her hands on her hips and kicked the ground.  
  
"Uriko! W-What are you doing here?" He said, hoping he didn't seem off- color. "I thought they said the groom should never see the bride before the wedding! I think it means bad luck."  
  
"Umm...yeah, I guess mother did tell me something like that...but...she also complained my dress was too long and had it fixed up." Uriko replied beaming. " I think she's kinda nervous too."  
  
Kenji nodded and turned once more towards the mirror. Something seemed to be missing but he couldn't quite pin point what that was. It was then he caught pair of inquisitive brown eyes staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Whatcha doin?" She said playfully, still not taking her eyes of him.  
  
"Just making sure I look like what I'm supposed to be later." He grinned as he faced her and opened his arms so she could see him properly. "What do you think?"  
  
Uriko was about to reply, but Long interrupted them with a slight cough and clearing of his throat. "Uriko, your mother is looking for you. What are you doing all the way here?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing whatsoever Master Long!" She stood up and ran out of the room to meet her master. Kenji watched them walk back into the hallway and out of sight.  
  
The time passed more quickly, he noticed. The time in which he would say his vows beside Uriko was nearing. Hard as he try, he could also not suppress his nervousness. It was then he decided that he might not be ready for marriage just yet.  
  
Uriko too was suddenly having doubts. Was she really prepared to be stuck with only one person all her life? Maybe that was just too big a change for her to handle at the moment.  
  
"Uriko, are you all right dear? Do you feel nervous? Want a snack?" Mitsuko asked tremulously.  
  
"Don't worry mother! I'm fine!" Uriko replied, flashing Mitsuko a huge kitty grin. Then again she couldn't blame her mother for being protective of her daughter after all that business with the ZLF. Still...it was KENJI they were talking about, not some ZLF punk like Busuzima.  
  
Shenlong turned to Long and whispered into his ear, "Bet you $100 they won't last a year."  
  
Nearly everybody held their breath when the orchestra begun playing 'Here comes the bride'. Kenji also began to hold his breath as he saw his beyond beautiful bride walk down the aisle. They were after all, only seventeen.  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry for the rude cut off. It's just SO hot here in this country. Darn! ^_^ And to think I wrote this in the afternoon too! Anyways...if you can, please review! If you plan to flame me for any particular reason, do it tactfully. If you don't...LET BAKURYU HAUNT YOU WHENEVER YOU PLAY BR! Mwahahahahahah~~! Erm...that was a bit much...so, suggestions, comments, and by all means, flattering praises are all welcome! Thank ye! 


	2. A Not So Sweet Home

Home Sweet Kenji:  
  
Chapter 2: A Not So Sweet Home  
  
By: Yumi Night  
  
A/N: [Disclaimer] I do NOT own ANY character in BR that I will use in this fic. This is by a fan, dedicated to the fans of BR. (Aww! Now that's touching!)  
  
Hello again! This is the second chapter! Yay! Was the previous first chapter a success or way too short? I'm betting it's too short...even for me. As a treat, (or maybe torture...*grins* Jokin'!) I'll try to make this one a longer, more eventful one. Happy? Umm, oh yeah! Thanks for the cookies! Next time, give me milk! Hahaha! Let's get this show on the road shall we? Read, review and enjoy!  
  
P.S.  
  
Oh, and this, ***- start and end of story, ~~~-next scene, - flashbacks. Note also that flashbacks don't end until you see another sign.  
  
***  
  
One year later...  
  
Uriko stormed angrily out her house, actually, to put it more accurately, her and Kenji's house. Her temper was above boiling. She had her tangled brown hair all over her face, which made the passers by stare. She could have swore, by the looks that the people threw her way, that she had foam all over her moth and steam shooting out of her ears by now. She ignored them and slipped through the crowds hastily.  
  
When she reached the park, Uriko collapsed on a bench in fits of tears. She didn't really know why she did anymore. She just sat there and let the tears fall.  
  
"Seems really lonely, sitting here all by yourself..." Someone called suddenly. The voice seemed, to her, distant yet distinct and familiar.  
  
"Whoever you are, GO AWAY! I don't need anybody!" She half yelled. She wished she hadn't, because when she looked up, she saw her former master, Long. "Oh...s-sorry master..."  
  
Long said nothing. He sat down next to her and stared up into the orange sky. It was still very early in the morning. "It's really early. What brought you here at this time of morning, if I may inquire?"  
  
Uriko hesitated a moment before replying. "I-I just had to...leave. I just couldn't stand it anymore...with Kenji."  
  
"With Kenji?" Long reiterated. " I am sorry, I don't understand..."  
  
Uriko sighed. This was going to take FOREVER to explain. But...she knew it would make her fell better if she told him. 'Hmm...but what HAD started it all...?'  
  
flashback  
  
"Riko-chan? Are you feeling all right?" Came the concerned voice of her ever-loving sister. They were 'window shopping' in this newly built mall near Alice's and Yugo's house.  
  
"I'm fine! Really." Uriko said, waving her arms side to side.  
  
"You look pale..." Alice insisted.  
  
"I'm FINE!"  
  
"I still think you ought to have a check-up..."  
  
"No! I won't." Uriko firmly planted both her feet on the ground and crossed her arms, nose in the air.  
  
Alice sighed. She knew her sister simply hated the check-ups at their hospital. What with that nerdo doctor who she keeps claiming is a pervert. "Just listen to me. Just this once! Please??? It's really for your own good, you know!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Arrrggghh!" Alice exclaimed, flaring at her sister. "Fine. I'm just worried about you. I just CARE about your health. It's really too bad YOU don't."  
  
Uriko felt her sister hit a nerve. For some reason, she was feeling a bit feverish and her head was throbbing. All in all, not in a very good mood today...  
  
"Like you do! I don't need a sister like that, thank you." She shot back, temper fraying. She saw the end of Alices mouth twitch with sudden rage and irritation. Finally, after a while, Alice muttered coldly, "Fine then."  
  
She saw her sister leaving. For some reason, her mood swings kept getting more and more temperamental as the days passed. Even around Kenji and Alice...  
  
Uriko began to walk the opposite direction when a sudden sensation hit her. Her head was spinning, vision hazy, her legs gave in and the next thing she knew, she saw blackness engulf her.  
  
~~~  
  
Uriko opened her eyes, suddenly blinded by the lights above her. She placed an arm over her face and as soon as her eyes readjusted, she put her arm to her side and begun to study her surroundings.  
  
"Are you all right?" She heard a voice call. She turned over and saw Kenji, Alice, and Yugo standing next to her bed. She was back at home, in their bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Who said that?" She was still in quite a daze.  
  
"Me." Kenji said, still somewhat worried. And it showed too... "You must've fallen really hard, not to recognize my voice."  
  
Uriko was about to answer, 'huh?' but thought it'd worry him more. Instead the clamped her mouth shut. Besides, she felt too tired to talk.  
  
After a moment of silence, Alice spoke up. "Uriko...I would tell you to go see a doctor at this point, but you can just call me if you change your mind about that check-up."  
  
Uriko nodded. She heard both Yugo and Alice bid her farewell and as Kenji closed the door behind them, he turned to face her. "Why are you being so stubborn?"  
  
Uriko tried to speak, but all that came out was a faint choking sound. She managed to catch her voice after swallowing hard. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard from Alice that you've been having these fainting spells often. Why didn't you tell me?" He pressed, turning to the window and watching Yugo's car drive away.  
  
"Because..."Uriko faltered. "I didn't want you to worry about me."  
  
"Worry??? How do you think I feel about this???" He turned back to her, eyes gleaming. She couldn't quite tell whether it was anger or something else. Whatever that gleam meant, it kept her quiet. Not to mention she really didn't know what to say back anyway. After a long pause in which Kenji seemed to be thinking of what to do with her, he finally sighed.  
  
"All right." She heard him say. "Let's just leave it at that. I don't want things to get any more...worse than it already is." He plopped down next to her and enfolded her in his arms. "G'night, Riko-chan."  
  
~~~  
  
'Wha-?' Uriko woke up to find herself stuffed in the back seat of a car that was moving to who knows where by now. She stifled a cry. There were bounds that held her hands tightly behind her back. She winced as she tried to break them apart by pulling hard, only resulting to scraping and scarring her wrists.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" The driver spoke up.  
  
"Yeah." She barely answered. She tried pulling again to no avail. "Why?"  
  
"You know, you can hurt yourself if you keep doing that." The voice this time sounded thoughtful. Not concerned, just thoughtful...  
  
"Whatever...wait..." She paused and looked up at the rear mirror and the eyes that met hers was that familiar golden-brown sparkle. "H-Hey! Kenji?!"  
  
"Got me there, hon."  
  
"What are you doing??? Let me go!!!" She wailed, not caring whether someone heard her.  
  
"No." He answered back almost at once. "If you won't go to the hospital yourself, I'll MAKE you go, even if I have to drag you there by your hair. I guess that alone speaks for itself."  
  
Uriko sat up and pouted, glaring into the mirror, which reflected her husband's eyes. The car came to a stop and when Uriko looked out, she saw the big white building that she dreaded very much, even if her sister did work there and even if it did occasionally save a couple of lives.  
  
"Well, we're here. Now..." Kenji stated gently, opening the door to the back seats in where he put his beloved.  
  
"RRROOOWWWRRR!" What greeted him when he opened the door fully sent him flying back and painfully landing on the rock hard pavement. Uriko had apparently been able to cut her bounds by transforming and slashing with her sharp claws. He slowly got up, two long slashes evident on his front. When he looked in the car, she had vanished leaving a few strands of shredded rope and wire.  
  
Kenji Ohgami sighed dejectedly.  
  
"This is not my day..."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Long sat there silently as she finished off by telling him how she managed to escape. He stared at the ground for a few seconds and looked up to face her.  
  
"But you came from your house, am I correct?"  
  
"I did." Uriko choked. "After that, I went back home and he *followed* me."  
  
"Naturally." Long stated casually. "Go on."  
  
"He insisted that I should come with him and I refused again." She continued looking downcast. "So he DID try to drag me there...by my HAIR!"  
  
Long was not surprised. Sometimes his other self, 'Bakuryu', would surface whenever he was goaded too far. Uriko scratched her head and managed to meet her master's eyes for once.  
  
"So I scratched him and ran. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"For starters," Long said matter-of-factly. "This is all about not wanting to have a check-up?"  
  
"Yep." She confirmed.  
  
"Yes." Long corrected before continuing to inquire. "And you didn't want to comply?"  
  
"I didn't want to go, if that's what you meant." She replied.  
  
"What do you intend to do now?" Long asked, slightly concerned. He knew she was being very childish about the whole problem, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She was after all, his only pupil.  
  
"Umm...I don't know..." She sighed, sniffling a bit. " Maybe I should just go."  
  
"Tell me something first." Long said, as she stood to leave. "Why make such a big issue over something so trivial? Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"Because...because the doctor there...the one assigned to me...he's-he's Hajime...Hajime Busuzima."  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
Hi!!! Hahaha! Finished it! Yay! This was a tad bit longer, ne? Umm...to tell you guys the truth, I only have a PS 1 and I'm making do with that. Plus, to make things worse for me, I only have BR 2. In desperation, I'm asking all those kindhearted fans of BR (not necessarily ones that like the fic but even ones that just read it anyway) to help me! I have no idea what kind of person Bakuryu Sr. is. ;_; Help?  
  
Oh well...to the readers, don't worry. Uriko will explain in the next chappy why she doesn't wanna tell Kenji her doctor evil is Hajime and all the other loose ends too. And I don't intend to keep them apart for long. I can't stand it too! ^-^ Comments, suggestions, HELPFUL criticism, are all the more welcome. Thank ye! 


	3. Runaway

Home Sweet Kenji:  
  
Chapter 3: Runaway  
  
A/N: [Disclaimer] Sure! Go ahead and give me the credit for actually OWNING the BR characters! Go ahead! But I'll tell ya this time coz I won't say it again! I don't own them. Hudson does!  
  
Thanks to all those people that reviewed the previous chapters! They really helped. Umm...anyway, I'm not myself. I usually like writing long fics. Oh wait...I can still make this one long can't I? Mwahahahahaha! Erm...ok, that was weird. Also, this is an Alternate Universe fic, ok? So, nothing much to say except my usual read, review, and enjoy to everyone!  
  
***  
  
"Busuzima?!" Long half screamed in surprise. He calmed down a bit after he heard another miserable sniffle from the girl beside him.  
  
"Uh-huh." Uriko muttered sadly, taking out a white handkerchief from her pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Kenji? I mean, he surely wouldn't force you anymore. He probably would go and raid the hospital as well if he knew." Long replied, shooting looks of concern for his student. Uriko hesitated a moment and Long felt her tense up.  
  
"Well, I...I didn't want anymore trouble." She said in a small voice. "I mean, Kenji hates him; I know that, but...the ZLF disbanded remember? I didn't want Kenji to stir up trouble with Busuzima again. Kenji doesn't deserve to get into trouble because of scum like Busuzima."  
  
"I see." Long sighed. "That's very honorable of you."  
  
Uriko looked down and kept quiet. Long guessed she might be crying again. It also pained him to see his very best student in so much misery.  
  
"Master Long! I-I'm so confused! I don't know what to do anymore! Alice is mad at me, Kenji is mad at me, my mom's probably heard of it and she's gonna start yelling at me again! This is just too much for me! I can't take it! I can't take it!" She sobbed harder. Long patted her back and tried to comfort her, but hard as he tried, she kept on sobbing and wailing.  
  
"Why don't you...move out for a few days?" Long suggested as Uriko halted her tears.  
  
"You...mean...run away?" Uriko croaked. "That's not a very good piece of advice."  
  
"What other option do you have?" Long questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, it's your choice to make. At this point you have only two to choose from. Run away or face your family. Which one shall you take?"  
  
Uriko thought for a while. 'Master has a point. I know Kenji will be more than furious with me after this, but...it's for his own good. Ok...this is it.'  
  
"Master I-I've decided...to take your advice."  
  
"Very well." Long smiled. "Go to the entrance of the city. There, you will find a frog. Tell him I sent you and ask him to show you where you can find a man named Caruto. He will direct you to some people that may be able to assist you."  
  
'What?' Uriko thought. 'That's just so weird!' She opened her mouth to ask some questions about these instructions her master gave but he raised up a hand.  
  
"Now, Uriko, I know this sounds strange. I ask you to please trust me."  
  
"O-Ok master." She said as she wiped away the tears welling up in her puffy red eyes. She bowed politely and left running.  
  
'Long' smiled wickedly. With one swift movement, he pulled his mask off and revealed someone with sharper features and cold white eyes.  
  
Master Bakuryu grinned wickedly as he leapt on a large oak tree beside the bench and stared at the small moving dot that was Uriko Ohgami.  
  
"Safe trip, miss Nonomura."  
  
~~~  
  
Kenji paced around the room. Every now and then he would turn to the clock and curse a couple of times when he realized a few hours had just passed already.  
  
"This is all my fault." He said to himself. "My fault, my fault, my fault. Why can't I be more patient? Why can't I stop being such a jerk? Why can't I be--"  
  
"Why can't you be a good little husband and go look for your wife already before you wear a hole in your own floor with all that walkin' back and fourth? You're makin' me dizzy." Yugo piped in. Kenji nearly jumped, but he held himself soon enough and glared at the latter.  
  
"Yugo..." Kenji muttered and threw a disgruntled look at the floor. "You're right. I make a lousy husband..."  
  
"Hey, hey! Now let's not get violent over this." Alice said as she entered the room and felt the tension in it. "It's half my fault too, Kenji. Don't take all the blame."  
  
"I should've gone out and looked for her. I should've searched every nook and cranny until I found her the moment she left but I was just too conceited and proud and..." He clenched a fist and banged it on the desk beside him; which collapsed. Yugo winced slightly as splinters of wood flew his way, not to mention one got in his eye. "Now it's too late..."  
  
"Listen kid." Jane started, closing the door behind her. She came as soon as she heard there was a problem. She too, had known Uriko and they got along well enough. "If you keep thinking like that, you'll end up loosing her for good. Trust me."  
  
Kenji stopped pacing around and resigned to sitting on the couch next to his big brother. "It's hopeless..."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence when after a few minutes, Jane looked up at the clock.  
  
"Long's supposed to be here by now." She stated with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Wonder what's taking him so long." Yugo yawned, glancing up at the clock as well.  
  
"I wonder too." Jane added. "He's usually so punctual."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened as he heard someone at the doorstep. He practically run to the door before anyone else knew what was going on.  
  
"Uriko I--" he stopped short when he realized it wasn't Uriko. Instead it was a bloody Long who clung to his clothes and was panting furiously.  
  
"Long!" Jane cried as she approached the door.  
  
"Must-save her...must-must..." He wheezed, grasping Kenji's arms tightly.  
  
"What the hell--? Long! What happened to you?" Yugo said, helping Kenji lift the battered man inside to have Alice patch him up.  
  
"Oh my...who did this?" Alice said, close to tears as she reached for some towels and bandages. Long had huge slashes across his chest and along his back. Alice found that his right arm had been shattered and there were large bruises on both his legs as well. To top it all off, he had blood all over his face and the liquid was also entangled in his long unkempt hair.  
  
"Master Long...who has done this to you?" Kenji muttered. He knew better than to interrogate a half-dead man, but curiosity and anger got the better of him. Long coughed and shifted to face Kenji.  
  
"He-He took...Uriko." Long gasped. "Couldn't stop...him...too strong...Kenji..." Kenji's eyes widened. Long started to fade away. He was slowly loosing his consciousness.  
  
"Who? Who took her? Answer me!" Kenji pressed, taking Long's shredded collar and shaking him violently.  
  
"Kenji!" Yugo yelled, throwing himself on top of the hysterical boy.  
  
"Stop it!" Jane cried, trying to pry Kenji's firm grasp at Long's collar.  
  
"Who took my wife?!" He let go of Long, but pressed on. Long slumped against the wall, he was unconscious.  
  
"Damn." Kenji cursed openly, seating himself again.  
  
~~~  
  
Uriko's eyes glowed in the dark, damp alley. 'Now where was I supposed to go again?' She mused to herself. She looked distastefully around the slum area. 'Oh yeah! I remember now! The entrance to the city?' She looked up at an old rusty billboard that said too clearly that she was at the entrance to the city.  
  
She walked some more, looking every now and then at the ground for any sign of a frog or anyone resembling a frog. She continued searching for the amphibian when she heard a croak from behind her. She wheeled around and sure enough, she saw a green frog leaping around a muddy puddle.  
  
"Umm..."She said to Mr. Frog, all the while feeling stupid. "Master Long told me you could help me...and he told me to ask you where I could find someone named...Caruto?" She said uncertainly.  
  
The frog croaked.  
  
"Umm..." Uriko sweatdropped. What if this was the wrong frog? She sighed, but just then, the frog jumped up to her and croaked again. Felling all the more stupid, she followed the green amphibian as he hopped on. He lead her to a Japanese styled building and bumped the door. Surprisingly, it creaked open.  
  
She went in and right after she did, she heard the door slam behind her. She yelped at her surprise. Immediately, she felt someone grab her hand from behind and with one swift movement, pined her to the wooden doors.  
  
"You, who are you? What are you doing in these sacred grounds?" Came a stern, yet familiar voice from behind.  
  
"What???" she half-yelled.  
  
"Answer me or die!" The voice hissed angrily in reply.  
  
"My master sent me here, so there!" She growled back, her temper beginning to boil again.  
  
She felt the grip of her assailant loosen considerably at these words, but he still did not let her go. "What...master?"  
  
"My master! Master Long!" She wriggled free and turned to glare at whoever it was. She saw a young man clad in some sort of ninja suit, much like the thing Kenji used to wear, except that it was color blue and his scarf was pure white. She couldn't see his face well because half of it was hidden in this scarf and the other half hidden beneath his brown bangs.  
  
"Master Long? Oh! You must mean Master Bakuryu!" She thought she saw him smile, but couldn't be too sure as his face could not be seen too clearly.  
  
"No! Master Long! Master Bakuryu is that old geezer who melted into a twisted blob years ago!" She argued to the unknown boy in front of her.  
  
He looked up a bit and flashed her a quizzical look. She saw his eyes were the oddest color. The only person she knew with that type of eye coloring was...  
  
"Kenji?" She said before she could stop the words from rolling out of her mouth.  
  
"Kenji? Who is that?" He inquired curiously.  
  
"Uh...oh! N-No one."  
  
"Anyway...Master said I should accompany you to your quarters. Welcome to Kato school of ninja." He stated much like a receptionist at a hotel. Uriko stared. So that's why he looked so familiar.  
  
"Kato school of ninja??? WHAT???" She yelled as loud as she could. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh! Forgive me." He said, looking up to meet her eyes completely this time so she could see his face clearly. "I am Caruto, student of the great Master Bakuryu."  
  
"Ahhhh! Kenji!" She screeched. He looked at her again, extremely puzzled this time. "How dare you! You-You followed me again!"  
  
"I am terribly sorry...but I know nothing of this 'Kenji' you are taking bout."  
  
"DON'T play dumb Kenji! You're caught!" she replied, menacingly waving a finger in front of his face.  
  
"Caught?" He said back innocently. She looked at him and realized he really didn't know what she was ranting about for the past minute.  
  
"Oh forget about that." She said and flashed him a smile.  
  
"Okay...then? Umm...can I escort you to your room now?" he said uncertainly. She stared back at him again.  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Yes. Master ordered me to."  
  
"Master? Who's 'master' exactly?"  
  
"The master of Kato School, Master Bakuryu." He replied, motioning her to follow. "I assume you are weary from your journey. Please rest."  
  
She contemplated all the options she had but soon came to the conclusion that she only had two choices. Either lodge here with this weird Kenji clone or go home and face the REAL Kenji along with her sister and his brother.  
  
"Ok..." She replied and followed him inside.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's Ok Kenji. We'll continue looking for her tomorrow." Yugo yawned as they started back to Kenji's house. His companion sighed yet again. The sky was turning orange already, signaling the dawn of a new day.  
  
When Yugo looked down at his little brother, he was surprised to find no trace of sleepiness at all on the youths placid face. He did look really downcast though.  
  
"Yugo, I know you are tired. Go home and rest. I'll look for her myself. After all, this is all my fault." He said, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Yugo protested for a while, but after Kenji gave him that I-can-take-care- of-myself look, he gave up. "Alright. Good luck, kid."  
  
With that Kenji's only companion started home. He walked the opposite direction thinking of all the places they still haven't searched.  
  
"Uriko? Where are you?" He said miserably to no one.  
  
~~~  
  
"Miss? It's time for breakfast." Caruto said, leaning over the sleeping Uriko. "Please get up."  
  
"Mmmmmm?" She yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and looked up to a familiar face. "Oh...good morning Kenji..."  
  
"Kenji?" Caruto said curiously. Uriko soon remembered she wasn't back at home and snapped to full conciousness.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Caruto." She said sheepishly. "You just look so much like my Kenji..."  
  
"Umm...it's time for breakfast. Master told me to get you."  
  
"Breakfast?" Her stomach grumbled. It also reminded her how hungry she was already, not having any dinner yesterday. "Ok...just let me get dressed and I'll come."  
  
Caruto patiently waited outside Uriko's quarters as she got dressed when a man approached him.  
  
"Caruto, how is the girl?" The man demanded.  
  
"Oh, master. She is fine. I have just come to invite her for breakfast, just as you ordered. " He reported obediently.  
  
"Good. Make sure miss Nonomura is comfortable. Carry on." Master Bakuryu said. 'I will use this brilliant opportunity as long as I see fit.' He smiled as he marched on, looking back at his faithful ninja. 'As long as she trust him, we will have no problems. I will get my heir back using her.'  
  
"Well? Let's go!" Uriko chirped happily. Caruto nodded and lead her to a large room with rows of low, long tables in the middle and sides. Uriko saw two plates at the end of the table to the left and Caruto told her to be seated at either end.  
  
"So..." Uriko asked uncertainly while munching on sushi at the end of her chopsticks. "Are there any other ninjas here?"  
  
"Yes, quite a lot." He replied, starting on his own small pile of raw fish.  
  
"Why aren't there any eating here?" She asked again. She was just so used to talking while eating. Kenji and her always did so at home...  
  
"Umm...I think they're out on a mission." The brown haired ninja explained.  
  
"A mission? What kind of mission?"  
  
"My master does not confide in me much so I don't know." He replied. She hinted some amount of annoyance in his voice as he said this. He probably didn't want to talk about that, she guessed.  
  
"Well...are there any girl ninjas?" She tried.  
  
"I don't think so...but Master told me of one legendary ninja that was a woman..." He said informally.  
  
"Can you teach me to be one?" She grinned at him. Caruto stared back in his innocent look.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Only the heir and Master can."  
  
"Heir? Who's the heir? Are you?"  
  
"I am neither." He said looking down sadly. That was the time she knew she had to stop asking silly questions. She continued eating without another word.  
  
"Miss Nonomura? Can I ask you something?" He said after a while of silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is 'Kenji'?"  
  
"Oh..." Uriko blushed. 'Kenji must be really mad at me now...' she caught the inquisitive look he was shooting her way and she continued, "Umm...he's my husband."  
  
"Your paramour?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your lover?"  
  
"K-Kind of...well, it's kinda hard to explain..." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh...what does it feel like to have one?" He asked. 'Boy' Urkio thought, 'this guy is too innocent.'  
  
Uriko huffed up and said jokingly, "That, Mr. Ninja, is none of your business."  
  
~~~  
  
Gado strummed his fingers on his smooth oak desk and stared intently at the shuffling Yugo.  
  
"He's just so miserable now. I heard he hasn't slept or eaten, NOT ONE BIT!" Yugo exclaimed. "If this keeps up, he'll probably have a mental breakdown or something!"  
  
Gado stared at the former boxer for a moment and replied in a matter-of- fact tone of voice. "Tell me something. Why does this kind of thing always seem to happen to that kid?"  
  
"How the fuck should I know? Ask him!" Yugo continued to yell.  
  
"Let's just get straight to it. What do you want from an old retired lion like me?"  
  
"Can you at least send someone out there to help with the search?"  
  
"Did you try the police?"  
  
"No. Kenji told me not to. He's become very stubborn and wouldn't listen to anyone."  
  
Gado let out a strained sigh. "Well, that's a problem. I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."  
  
"Gado, can't you help me think of SOMETHING to find Uriko?" Yugo pleaded. It was never in his way to plead, but if he didn't do something soon, he would loose Kenji as well as Uriko.  
  
"Alright. But I'm telling you, you owe me for this. I'll contact Jenny and ask her if she has time for another assignment."  
  
Yugo sighed happily and reached out to shake Gado's hand. "Thank you, old friend."  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
Boy! This was pretty long, huh? Not to worry! Uriko will not go to Caruto. Hey! Why am I saying what will happen in the next chapter? Bad author! So, you guys enjoyed this chappy? I put in a LOT of conversations right? It took me two whole hours to do you know! So, anyway, comments, suggestions, constructive (not destructive) criticism, are very much welcome. Stand by for the next chapters! Bye-bye! 


	4. Unwanted Essence

Home Sweet Kenji:  
  
Chapter 4: Unwanted Essence  
  
A/N: [Disclaimers] I don't own Bloody Roar or any of its characters. I will not elaborate any further as it might take up all the author's notes space. Thank you!  
  
I really liked the last chapter. Did you? Things seemed a bit boring at the start though, no? Since I like Kenji and Caruto so much, I'll spend the half of this for Caruto and half for Kenji! Sounds fair? No fair? Oh well! Read, review and enjoy anyway!  
  
***  
  
Kenji groaned as his eyelids half opened. The unwelcoming light of the morning sun immediately greeted him. 'Where have I been the last couple of hours?' He silently questioned himself. He could partially make out the quaint table next to the bed he was sleeping on and a clock. It was already 1:48 P.M. He stood up shakily and walked around to try and recognize his surroundings.  
  
He walked around for a while until the sleepiness totally left him. He found his way to the window and looked down into the city. It appears that he had been brought into a building of some sort. He also felt a quick breeze run across his chest and realized that he had no shirt. He looked around for the rest of his clothes, prepared to leave this strange building.  
  
"Kenji?" A familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Kenji hid behind the wall, preparing to meet whoever it was.  
  
"Who's there?" Kenji growled menacingly. He rounded the corner, out of his brief hiding place to meet the stranger.  
  
"Oh! I'm so glad you're alright!" It was Mitsuko, Uriko's mother. Kenji immediately dropped his offensive stance and approached her.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Mitsuko." He replied, frowning slightly. Surely she's heard of Uriko's disappearance already.  
  
"It's Ok." Mitsuko sighed. "If only I'd found Uriko too along with you."  
  
Kenji kept his silence for a few minutes and much to his dismay, his stomach grumbled. It reminded him that he hadn't had anything to eat for the past two days already.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear! I forgot! You haven't been eating now have you? Let's go get you something to eat! You've gotten so skinny!" Mitsuko exclaimed cheerfully in spite of the troubles they have been having.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey! Caruto!" Uriko yelled from across the large lake surrounding Kato school's training grounds. Caruto told her that he and his master might be training a few times today, as Master Bakuryu had not received any missions yet. Oddly though, the training grounds seemed to be an arena surrounded by water in the middle of a huge clear lake.  
  
"Caruto, do not be distracted by such things. Stay focused." His master said sternly.  
  
"Yes master." He replied flatly, paying no attention to the voice calling his name.  
  
Uriko pouted. 'Does he really have to listen to everything that old geezer has to say???' She patiently waited for a few minutes until she heard a scream from across the lake and a huge splash. Moments later, a sodden Caruto emerged from under the water and leapt in front of her.  
  
"Finally!" Uriko squealed. "You done with the old fart yet?"  
  
Caruto squeezed the last of the water from his gi and looked up to her. "Please do not refer to my master as such."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She waved off. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes." He confirmed, still looking a bit flustered at being hurled into the lake.  
  
"Good! You can show me around!" She chirped happily. He merely nodded and tagged along with Uriko. They first visited the gardens and then some of the other quarters and a part of what was over on the other side of the lake. They soon returned to their quarters and as they walked around one of the smaller gardens, Caruto spoke up.  
  
"Miss Nonomura?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Miss Nonomura anymore? I'm Mrs. Ohgami. If it confuses you so much, just call me Uriko." She crossed her arms and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Umm...Uriko?" He started again uncertainly. "My master said he heir was unfit because he lusted for someone. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Uriko thought for a while. "What do you mean by 'lusted'?"  
  
"My master...said it was something dangerous. It was...love?" He said, recalling all those times his master would say he lost a ninja because of this.  
  
"Love isn't bad." Uriko laughed. She didn't mean to laugh at the poor boy, but as she thought before, he was too innocent and naïve about everything.  
  
"Why did he say anyone who...loved was unfit to be a true warrior?" He said again, looking all the more confused.  
  
"Look," Uriko said, scratching her head. "He only THINKS it's bad cause he hasn't experienced it himself."  
  
"Umm...have you?" Caruto replied, looking embarrassed. Uriko flushed.  
  
"You could say that...yes. Wait a minute..." She paused as a realization hit her. "Who is this 'heir' anyway?"  
  
"Umm...I am not too sure. Master calls him Bakuryu." Caruto said, wide- eyed.  
  
"Ba-kuryu?" Uriko stammered. 'Could it have been...Kenji?'  
  
"Caruto!" A voice called from behind them. They turned to find another ninja in a similar gi walking up to them.  
  
"Caruto," He began seriously. "Master has ordered you to report to him immediately. It's about a assignment he wants you to take."  
  
With a slight nod, he followed the ninja and left Uriko staring after them until they were out of sight.  
  
~~~  
  
Mitsuko took Kenji to a fast food restaurant near the hotel and ordered for him. He was trying to say he wasn't hungry again and was being very stubborn. They ate in silence for a while before Mitsuko decided start a conversation.  
  
"So...you mind telling me why you were on the street when I found you?" She started.  
  
"You found me on the street?" He questioned in reply.  
  
"Well, you were a real mess. And don't you still have collage and that part time job to do?" Mitsuko said much like a mother who found out her child had not finished his homework.  
  
"I was looking for Uriko." He stated flatly.  
  
"Still," Mitsuko said, disappointed. "You have responsibilities. You can't just slack off now."  
  
"What's there to work for anymore?" Kenji said dejectedly. "I can't rest until I find my wife."  
  
"Son, I know how you feel. I feel the same but..." Mitsuko sighed. "If you neglect your responsibilities at the moment of struggles, it will only lead to more problems! You can't afford that."  
  
Kenji merely nodded. 'How could you know how I feel?! How can anyone know how I feel?! No one and nothing helps...' He resigned to focusing his attention on his half finished piece of chicken.  
  
They finished the food soon enough and went back to the hotel in which Mitsuko was staying in. They were about to enter when Kenji sensed something or someone following him. He hastily told Mitsuko he'd forgotten something before Mitsuko had a chance to reply and sped off. He heard the rapid tapping of a ninja's footwork he had grown up hearing. He stopped only when he sensed the tapping had stopped and looked around for any signs of the said ninja.  
  
He found himself in some kind of deserted alley. He walked further into a more secluded part, hoping for any sign of his stalker. Without warning, a hand shot out from the shadows and snagged his own.  
  
"Who's there?" He hissed. The ninja had twisted his arm and pinned him roughly against the brick wall so he couldn't move, much less turn to look at whoever it was.  
  
"Curiosity can be fatal." Kenji's eyes widened in shock, for that voice belonged to him, so did that particular line in fact.  
  
"What the hell--!" He exclaimed as his stalker took out a small knife from one of his leggings.  
  
"Silence. Die." The ninja said threateningly. The next thing Kenji felt was considerable pain. The blade his assailant was holding sliced through his side and he felt warm, thick liquid that was his blood. He winced but tried not to mind the pain much; he didn't want whoever it was to feel he had been conquered so easily.  
  
With a burst of strength, Kenji managed to get a hold of the ninja's arm and flip him over. The ninja fell right in front of him with a thud and leapt right up. Kenji took an offensive stance and charged forward. The ninja had a mask of cloth that covered his face but traces of his brown hair escaped the sides of his mask.  
  
Kenji threw a couple of punches and kicks his way, but he managed to block every single one of it. Getting a bit irritated, Kenji leapt back and charged again with another couple of kicks, this time going upward. The unknown ninja managed to block the first but got caught up in the last hit that sent him flying upward. That was all Kenji needed. He leapt up and brought the ninja spinning in the air and landing painfully on his head. Kenji watched him stagger up again while he posed his usual ninja sign.  
  
"Now," Kenji began menacingly. "Tell me who the hell you are."  
  
The other ninja replied with a "humph!" and leapt behind him. "Two can play at that game, Bakuryu." He muttered and did a grab move. He took himself and Kenji back up in the air and landed Kenji on the ground on his head. Kenji got up after a while of shaking his head and tried to focus on the other ninja. 'D-Did he call me...Bakuryu???'  
  
"I'm afraid you have the wrong person." Kenji said firmly. "That person...Bakuryu, doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"Oh doesn't he?" The ninja replied. He swiftly tore his mask off to reveal familiar eyes and familiar brown hair. Kenji could not hide his shock. It was himself...only in a different colored gi.  
  
"Y-You...! What--!" Kenji stammered.  
  
"I do not have time to play with you. At my masters command I shall bring you back to him." The brown haired ninja stated unequivocally.  
  
Before Kenji found his voice to reply, the ninja punched him hard in the stomach. He soon tasted blood in his mouth as he fought to stay conscious. He felt something sharp pierce his skin and he soon felt drowsy. After a few seconds, he couldn't fight it anymore. He passed out cold.  
  
Caruto lifted Kenji's limp body on his shoulder and leapt out of sight in a blink of an eye.  
  
~~~  
  
"WHAT?! KENJI'S MISSING???" Yugo thundered on the receiver.  
  
"Yugo!" Alice exclaimed, trying frantically to calm him down. As if things weren't bad enough as it was. Alice could also hear the near hysterical voice of her mother on the other line that seemed half tearful and half outraged.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now." Alan Gado said calmly from the couch he was seated on.  
  
Yugo muttered a hasty goodbye and put the phone down. "What the fuck do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Yugo, yelling at the top of your voice at two in the morning's not going to help us any. Unless you're suggesting both Kenji and Uriko will pop out in front of you because of your howling." Gado said. Yugo could not measure the amount of sarcasm he must have used.  
  
"Thanks for the sarcasm, Gado." Yugo replied sourly, seating himself opposite the lion zoroanthrope.  
  
Alice glanced at them both for a few minutes and seated herself next to Yugo. "Has Jenny fount anything yet?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid not."  
  
Alice opened her mouth as if she wanted to ask again but Yugo stopped her. "Gado's right. There's nothing WE can do."  
  
The trio was silent for a few moments. After a while of nervous shuffling, Alice stood up. She took her coat and headed to the door. Yugo's hand shot out from behind her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the hospital." Alice stated simply. "I'm going to ask Master Long some questions."  
  
"Ok. I'm coming too." Gado spoke up hastily and took his coat as well.  
  
"Argh! I can't stand it. Alright already. I'm coming too." Yugo said and took his car keys.  
  
They drove to the hospital; it wasn't really a long drive. The hospital was only a couple of blocks away. They stormed into where Long was confined. Thankfully, he was awake and Jane, who was sitting by his side, told him they had come to talk to him.  
  
"Long," Alice stated as Long's head turned to face her. "Could you tell us who attacked you?"  
  
"Hmm...I could not be sure..." Long replied, closing his eyes.  
  
"Any marks we should remember?" Gado tried.  
  
"I know what I think I saw." Long said. "But it's not possible..."  
  
"Who is it?" Yugo interrupted. Jane made a sound as if to say something but Long stopped her.  
  
"It was Bakuryu."  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
Was this chapter a bit more...boring or something? Yeah. I didn't feel much up to writing when it came to the last part. I enjoyed the fighting scene though! ^^v hope you guys did too! Oh...umm...I really like the fic 'Love me, Phantom'. I dropped you a review Tiger5913! Actually two...Oh yeah! Thanks to all of you that took time to drop me a review...even a short one! Please review this too! Umm...and comments and suggestions will be highly treated...if you know what I mean! Adios Amigos! Catch ya in the next chapter! 


End file.
